Resistive switches exhibit a plurality of distinct electrical resistances respectively corresponding to various operating states. Sometimes, two distinct “ON” and “OFF” states are defined at (or near) opposite ends of the resistive range for a given resistive switch. No moving parts are involved due to their solid state construction, and switching between states is achieved by way of control signaling.
However, most of the known resistive switches require undesirably high switching and reading (i.e., state sensing) currents. Additionally, such relatively high currents cause excessive heating, resulting in undesirably short operating life spans. The present teachings are directed to the foregoing and other related concerns.